Solar
by Stargirl10
Summary: A new mutant is found by Xavier with astioning powers and an atitude to match
1. Default Chapter

* Prologue *  
  
Logan watched the boy as he tried to talk his way out of a fight. The gang had found him sleeping rough on their territory and they weren't very happy about it. He was about to get a good kicking in by them. Logan decided it was time for him to intervene.  
  
"Leave him alone" Logan walked towards them.  
  
"Look another mutie, come to back up your little friend? " the gang yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah," Logan bore his claws at them "another mutie" The gang took one look at his claws and ran away, yelling insults and jeering. Logan put his claws away and held out a hand to help the boy up. The boy got up on his own and started to walk away.  
  
" I just saved your skin. You should be thanking me." Logan turned round to look at him.  
  
"I was doing okay. I was managing. I don't need anyone's help, don't you know that I'm a mutant. Lock up your children! Close the shutters! The mutant's out! The boy spat the words at him, his voice layered with hate and pain.  
  
"Look, kid. I'm the same. A mutant. Let me help you."  
  
"Why? " he looked at Logan " So you can jeer at me and laugh with your friends. No way." He started to leave the ally.  
  
"Kid, I can give you food and a bed for the night. You'll have to trust me"  
  
"Trust no one." He left the alleyway.  
  
"Fine then." Logan went towards his truck. Just as he was about to put the key in the lock a voice stopped him.  
  
" The catch, what is it? There has to be one." The boy was behind him.  
  
" No catch. Just meet my boss."  
  
"Bed and food, and just meet your boss." The boy replied.  
  
"That's about it." Logan opened the door "Are you coming kid?" The 'kid' walked round and slung his bag in the back.  
  
"So kid, what ya called?" Logan started up the engine of his pick-up.  
  
"Solar." The pick-up rolled down the street.  
  
"Wolverine."  
  
. 


	2. Chapter One

*Chapter One *  
  
Solar woke up, the sun filtering through the gap in the curtains. Throwing the cover back he got up and headed for the bathroom. Flipping on the light he went over to the shower and turned it on. He tested the water and stepped in and, as the hot water pounded on his skin, his thoughts wandered to last night. True to his word, Wolverine had given him a bed for the night and a decent meal, but he was unsure about meeting his boss, Xavier. This Xavier could be some sort of hormone driven killer for all he knew, but he had no intensions of finding out. Stepping out he grabbed a towel and went back into the bedroom. Drying himself he pulled on a pair of torn jeans, a dirty t-shirt and his one and only pair of trainers. He went to grab his bag, when he caught a glimpse of himself in a full-length mirror. It had been ages since he had last had the chance to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
The reflection that looked at back at him was much older than his years. At only 17 he had lived on the street for two years now and was hardened to the world. His dark brown eyes let no emotions through and his skin was now a tanned colour from being exposed to the outside all day. His black hair was short and rough and stubble lay on his face. He was strangely handsome, but no one on the streets gave a damn about a homeless mutant.  
  
Solar grabbed his bag and hooked it over his shoulder. Heading towards the door he grabbed the handle and twisted it. Opening the door he was faced by Jean.  
  
"Going somewhere Solar? " She looked at him. She was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and even though she was in her late twenties early thirties- way older than him- he still felt attracted to her. He hair was thick and silky and her lips perfectly formed. He felt his whole body tingle and an overwhelming urge to let his defences down and give into her but life on the streets had taught him better than to trust a pretty face. He felt the pain from before.  
  
"No." His voice was clear and unemotional, but inside his head his mind was acting quickly. He held back his emotions. Not daring to speak any more than possible. He considered all the options.  
  
"So what where you doing then?" Jean still questioned him, blocking the doorway while doing so. Her words filled his head like milk to the jug, yet still he held back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I believe that you have still to meet Dr. Xavier." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, that was the deal, but I'm hungry. Could I have something to eat, please." He forced the please out, but he knew it was appreciated. He felt he could force anything out for hr.  
  
"Sure. I'm Jean by the way." She smiled again and led him down to the mess hall. Solar happy to follow clutched his bag tighter and followed her like a puppy. 


	3. Chapter Two

* Chapter Two *  
  
Solar wolfed down a breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles and a bagel. He put he plate on the stack and turned to Jean.  
  
"So what we gonna do now Mrs. Jean? " Solar looked her in a matter of factly way. His sudden rush of contact with a beautiful female over, he got on with what he had to do.  
  
"Well, Mr. Solar, I was going to take you to see Dr. Xavier. If that's okay with you." Jean played his own sarcasm back at him and started to walk towards the exit. He followed her down a long corridor. It was filled with luxurious ornaments and chairs. They finally reached the end of the hallway. Two concealed doors slide away in front of them. Jean strolled into the office and Solar reluctantly followed her lead. Even though the beautiful woman was leading the way he didn't want to see Xavier  
  
The oval office was already filled with four people, one of them being Wolverine. Beside him sat a guy with a red visor covering his eyes and lady with white blonde hair. The three obviously knew each other and talked amongst themselves. At the desk sat a bald man in his late 40's, he was smartly dressed and in wheelchair. When Solar entered he wheeled himself round, and the room fell silent. All the eye's where on him.  
  
"Ah, you must be Solar," Xavier spoke first, breaking the spell of silence that had befallen on the group. " I am Dr. Xavier, and this is my school for the gifted, mutants." Solar interrupted his speech.  
  
"Ya, point mister, cos I could be doin' other things. You, know I have a life." Solar fidgeted and fiddled with the strap on his bag in impatience. He could feel the other's tension, they didn't want to be here jus as much as he did.  
  
" I am under good faith that you are mutant of incredible power. I believe that it is not safe for you on the streets. And, if you tell me your powers, I can help you." Xavier reasoned with him.  
  
"What's in it for me? " Solar had been on the streets to long to know that you don't do anything for free.  
  
Wolverine stepped in " Look kid, we can give you food and a bed." Solar paused to think about it.  
  
"Okay then. But I can, and will leave whenever I want. Right then there's a couple but I can't really control all of them. Firstly, I can draw power from light. It's like food, ya know. I sap it. It can heal me. All sorts of weird stuff, but hey, that's another story. But I can't control that and I have to eat normal food as well. It just sorta kicks in when I need it. It's like another sense. That's probably the most powerful. I ain't called Solar for nuthin'. Secondly I can this really cool thing with my eyes-" he was interrupted by Xavier.  
  
"What is it? Can you show us?" Xavier thought back to when he had found Scott a lonely teenager terrified of his powers, not having even opened his eyes for two months. He sensed that Jean was feeling the same.  
  
"I coulda. but I was getting to that. You'll have to ask nicely now" He's cocky though Xavier, still not knowing whether that was a curse or gift. This mutant looked unstable. A life on the streets is no life for anyone, including mutants.  
  
"Please" Xavier asked him again, still remaining calm. He wanted to talk to him, personally, mind to mind, but he knew that Solar might just freak at any moment.  
  
"Sure." He seemed to focus himself and stared at the vase in the window. All of a sudden the lilies in the flower caught fire, and then stopped again, slightly singed and smoking. All of the X-men including Xavier seemed stunned.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it." Jean was the first to speak. " Do you have any other powers Solar? " her head buzzed with all the memories of Scott, and the state he was in, but this kid, he had the cockiness of Wolverine and his guts. And he had a block up, a mental block, but she could still sense his uncertainty, his wall of pain, hate and anger. She held back and focused on Xavier, his calm and certainty, different from anyone she knew.  
  
"I've got one more. It's pretty cool as well." Solar closed his eyes and his body relaxed. For about 30 seconds he stayed like that, standing up, relaxed and limp. All of a sudden his body, shimmered and another figure appeared to the left of him. The second figure was shimmering and see through, the X-men could see the picture behind him. It was the spitting image of Solar and the ghost like person opened his mouth to speak  
  
-Hey, how ya doin- the person, spoke and then flickered. It flickered again and then it disappeared. Then, as if on cue, Solar slumped to floor unconscious. Jean, Storm, Cyclops and Logan all heard Xavier.  
  
"Get him up to med. .Now." They all reacted. Within 5 minutes Solar was lying on a bed, with Jean hooking him up to a monitor. 


	4. Chapter Three- so far

* Chapter Three *  
  
"Solar " Jean gently shook him by his shoulders. "Solar. Wake up. " The boy still lay there, silent and limp.  
  
"Can't you inject him with something, Wake-Me-Up-Quick. You have enough needles that you like injecting into me." Logan stood with his hands in the pockets of jeans at the foot of the bed where Solar was lying a slight grin on his face. Jean was doing what Jean does and Storm, Xavier and Scott where sitting quietly in the corner. The mood was a lulled silence  
  
"Logan. Don't be so stupid. He should be coming round in a couple of minutes." She lined up a row of bottles. As if by magic Solar eye's blinked open and then closed again. He groaned and put a hand to his head. Jean walked over to him.  
  
"Solar, don't talk. You'll have a sore head, but I can give you something for that if you want. " She spoke to him as if he was a child but a semi- conscious Solar shook his head, he may be feeling like death warmed up, but he still didn't trust them. " I really think you should, a jab of this stuff and you'll be better in minutes."  
  
"No" Solar groaned out a reply. He didn't want her pumping him up with drugs, even if it made him feel better. He'd already kicked a habit once he didn't want to do it again. He moved his left arm over his chest and felt for whatever that was in his right hand. Some sorta drip of something, but it was taped down. " Geddit out." He pointed his head in the direction of his hand.  
  
"Solar, it's a drip. It's putting fluids into your body to stop you from dehydrating. We also need it if we have to put any drugs into you. So it would be unwise to take it out." Jean gave Solar a quick check over. You know the kind, light in eyes, hitting you with plastic hammers sorta thing. He lay there and humoured her, but meanwhile he could feel himself healing. The bright white light of the room gave enough light to start the process. He could feel the pores of his skin opening up and pulling in the light. He knew they couldn't see it, but he could feel it. The light forming itself into strands of power and wrapping itself around his muscles and bones. He could feel it sinking into his body and the deathlike feeling sapping away. It felt like no other feeling in the world. 


End file.
